Of Souls and Hollows
by IanMoone10
Summary: I hate doing summaries. Hollows and Kishins. They're a lot alike. So are the one's who seek them. But when one enemy becomes both of their enemies, they must join together to protect the young students of the DWMA.
1. Assignments

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! It's me!**

**Ok so this is my Soul Eater/Bleach crossover. This is from after the last Kishin fight in the anime Soul Eater because not everyone has read the manga and the manga is different from the show. And in Bleach the timeline is after Ichigo rescued Orihime from Hueco Mundo and before the whole princess thing. **

**In actuality, everyone is about the same age as each other, even if it doesn't seem like it because of different artistic anime styles, but they are. I know in Soul Eater they're like 13 or 14 but in my eyes they're like 16 or 17, so don't judge. The only one's I don't know age are the soul reapers, so I'm just gonna say most of them are the same as the others or off by a couple years. **

**Anyways…DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own any of the anime!**

**Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo; Soul Eater is owned by Atsushi Okubo**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Assingments**

"I can't believe that it's only been a week since we fought the Kishin and we're already getting called on an assignment." The wildly spiky white haired boy complained as he and his partner walked under the line of blades hovering over their heads. His hands were hidden in the pockets of the leather jacket he wore as a look of boredom crossed his face. "This is not cool."

"Soul, even though Asura was defeated, that doesn't mean that we can just up and quit our jobs." the ashy blonde explained hoping that it would sink in her partner's mind.

"Yeah," Soul sighed and glanced at his partner with crimson eyes. "but still, Maka, shouldn't we get a break since we were the ones who took him down?"

Maka stopped dead in her tracks, "Who's this _we_?" She clearly remembered Soul on the ground, unconscious, because of the attack he sustained while trying to protect her. If it wasn't for his efforts, they probably wouldn't have defeated the Kishin because that's when Maka's bravery for her friends kicked in. She also remembered that her right hook was the thing that really brought him down after it cracked his skull.

The weapon halted a few feet past his meister then smirked that common sarcastic grin he always bore, "You and I of course. I mean, that fight took just as much out of you as it did me." His smile faded away as he remembered the black blood coursing through his veins and threatening to completely take over his soul. The little red demon ogre had tricked him and snuck up behind as he was playing the piano to join Maka's soul with BlackStar's and Kid's. When this happened the only solution he could come up with was locking the rest of his soul in a chest, away from the madness. He was nearly on the brink of losing it all until -

He glanced over at Maka and the corner of his mouth twitched.

Until, his completely idiotic, but cool partner came and saved him.

"C'mon, let's go see what Lord Death has us signed up for." Soul said as he turned back around and began walking the direction they were going before they stopped.

"Hey, Soul." Maka sounded surprised in the sudden changed attitude of her weapon, "Wait for me!"

XxXxX

"How's it going? Good to see ya!" Lord Death greeted in his cheery voice as Maka and Soul arrived. Lord Death's appearance was a strange one next to everyone else's. His body looked like a ragged and torn black void that balanced on a point. For his face, was a mask in the shape of a comical skull. How anyone took him seriously was tough to imagine sometimes.

"Hello Lord Death." Maka greeted with respect. She noticed that her partner and her weren't the only ones in the room.

"So, father, why did you call us in here?" A skinny black haired boy asked. His wardrobe was all black, perfectly symmetrical, and with accessories that matched his unusual personality. The only thing that wasn't symmetrical was the three white stripes that ran halfway around his head.

"Yeah, don't tell me we're here for extra lessons again." BlackStar grumbled, "I'm tired of having to do them."

"Well, maybe you should start collecting more souls instead of gloating all the time." Kid suggested.

"What was that?" BlackStar asked through clenched teeth.

"That's enough the both of you." Death said before a fight would break out between the assassin and his son.

"So, Lord Death, why did you call us in here for?" Tsubaki asked.

"We believe there is a powerful kishin in a town, not far from here. It doesn't seem to be terrorizing the citizens, but we still want to take extra precautions. I want you to find it and take care of it before it becomes a problem." The reaper gave his instructions hoping that his assumptions about this kishin were wrong.

"Another thing kids," Stein started, "because of all that has happened, these new assignments that we are giving out shouldn't be taken lightly. Who knows when the next powerful enemy will decide to rise? So it is very important of you to watch your surroundings and be careful."

"Hey, professor Stein? Why are the rest of the Death Scythes still here?" Soul asked remembering seeing Justin, Marie, and Azusa walking in the halls earlier.

"They'll be staying here for a while until things settle down and get back to normal." Stein answered.

Soul narrowed his eyes. He can tell when someone isn't telling the whole truth and Stein was diffidently hiding something from them.

"Alrighty, after your assignment is done go ahead and enjoy some of your Friday night. Soul. Maka. I don't want the two of you pushing yourselves too hard on this mission so, if you're not feeling up to your full potential then let Kid and BlackStar take over and you rest. The fight with the Kishin gave the both of you some injuries that are still healing and I don't want you getting hurt." Death ordered the meister and weapon pair.

"Will do sir." Maka assured.

"Ok. Now go take care of that Kishin." he told the rest of them.

They all turned on heel and started walking toward the exit of the death room. BlackStar's

"Why didn't you want to tell them about the other soul presences in the city?" Stein asked his superior.

"I don't want the students becoming scared of something we're not even sure about ourselves. Besides, they're just assumptions, I'm not entirely sure that that's what they are."

XxXxX

The seven students walked down the sidewalks marveling at the town's structures. They appeared as normal students with their casual dress, to all the unsuspecting humans around them with their casual dress. It was a Friday night so people were out and about celebrating the beginning of the weekend. Teenagers were walking down the pavement with their friends. Some of them looked like group dates with boyfriends and girlfriends.

"So, Maka," Soul asked a tad bit irritated, "where's this Kishin?" He wanted to get this done and over with so he could go back home and rest.

"I don't know. I've been trying to find it for a while now but it's like it disappeared."

"Can they do that?" Liz asked the grim reaper.

"Not that I know of."

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be like one of them?" Maka asked as she was watching a group of friends walk down the street laughing and enjoying themselves. They didn't have a care in the world and were just acting normal. The girls were watching as one of their boyfriends took the other boyfriend in a friendly head lock.

Soul glanced over where his meister was looking and watched as well. He kept walking and was getting ahead of the rest of them and coming up to an intersection.

"He's this way!"

The weapon glanced up in time to see a girl slam right into him. They both landed on the ground, the girl on top of him with his back against the cold pavement. She covered most of his body but was slender so her didn't weigh crush him. The both of them lay there for a moment gathering what happened in that short instant before they ended up on the ground.

"Soul, are you alright?" Maka asked coming up to stand next to her partner with the others gathering around. She looked at the girl closely. Her medium length hair was dark brown, almost black, and gathered up in a tight ponytail on the crown of her head. She wore a gray hoodie and blue jeans that formed around the curves of her long, slim, legs. A patch of her tan skin showed because their awkward position had caused her sweater and undershirt to ride up enough on her midriff to display her dark complexion.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Soul said opening his crimson eyes. He tried getting into a sitting position but felt the weight on his chest then looked down. "Hey, are you alright?"

The girl grunted and looked up to him with her own hazel eyes. "Yeah." She breathed and brought her hands up under her to take the weight off the boy she was on. "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." then she rubbed her forehead, "You have a hard head."

Maka giggled. _You have no idea. _

"Maybe next time you should watch where you're going girl." BlackStar said towering over the brunette.

The girl looked up at the assassin then back to the look at the white haired boy that she was still slightly crouching over. Soul had eventually got into a sitting position and was now eye level with his attacker. The first thing he noticed was her hazel eyes. They were unique, like they were looking into his very soul. A stare that he's only seen come from his meister.

"Are you sure you're ok? I didn't hurt you?" She asked a little more concerned than was needed. She must've thought that she could've really injured him.

Soul smirked at her with his sharp teeth, "Nah, it'd take a lot more than that to hurt me."

A man came running around the same corner that the girl came from and stopped once he saw everyone gathered in front of him. He had unusually long red hair that was pulled up tight against his head making it sprout out the like the top of a pineapple. He was dressed in casually, wearing a black leather jacket similar to Soul's and blue jeans. He was also breathing heavily showing that he must've been chasing after the girl. "How the hell did you end up on the ground?" He asked when he saw his friend crouching over a white haired boy. At first he thought it was the 10th squad captain because of the strange hair color but realized that he wasn't.

The girl sighed and finally stood up from her spot on the ground. Soul watched as she towered over him. She glanced over her shoulder, "Get off my back, Renji."

Then she looked down at Soul who was still on the ground looking up at her. She offered him her hand, "Again, sorry."

He looked at the hand in front of him then accepted her assistance. After standing up he dusted off making sure that there weren't any holes in the fabric of his clothes.

"So, what were you running from?" Maka asked. She was wondering if maybe they might've seen the Kishin, got scared, and was trying to get away from it.

"That's none of your concern." Renji stated immediately. He stood next to his friend and practically towered over all of them.

The girl snorted, "Remind me again, how I got paired up with a hot head like you."

The guy opened his mouth to say something when the two of them saw something beyond the group.

"Renji! Trinity!" Someone was calling them. The meisters and weapons turned around to see another guy with strange orange hair and a short black haired girl looking in their direction.

"C'mon Trinity, let's go." Renji ordered before taking off to join his friends.

As the scythe meister was watching the retreat of the red head a electric shock hit her. A strange sensation. It was almost like it was a Kishin but something was off. It was like a void.

"Right." The girl, Trinity, agreed and took after him catching up easily. The other two were waiting and once they were all gathered they started running down the street.

"Hey wait!" Maka shouted. Those four were headed in the same direction that this uneasy feeling was coming from.

"What's up Maka?" Liz asked the dirty blonde.

"I think I just found the Kishin." she answered a little wearily.

"So let's go get it." BlackStar demanded impatiently as always.

"There's only one problem," She said looking at her friends and classmates, "Those kids are headed in the same direction as the Kishin."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Alrighty, so I'm sorry that's it's short, but I promise that the next chapter is gonna be longer. I promise! When I was writing I kept thinking "How am I gonna end this chappy?" So I decided to just cut it off there! Cliff hanger. You'll see that I'm notorious for my cliff hangers HAHA. **

**Also, for those of you who noticed the name Trinity…yeah…she's in this story too. I love the character that my friend made and they told me that I can put her in any story I want as long as I credit it to her. So, credit for Trinity belongs to my friend, whom I don't want to name. **

**And, if you're a MakaXSoul lover, don't worry, nothing is gonna happen between Soul and Trinity. I love MakaXSoul too much to tear it apart.**

**And, criticism is appreciated! For example: I want to know if I have the character's attitudes and dialects right. I've been watching the anime and reading the manga and some of the characters are slightly more mature in the manga than the anime. Or even if something needs changed, like my paragraphs need to be longer or more description when introducing characters. Reviews help fill my inspiration cup…which isn't very full. Sad. **

**Since I'm writing two stories at one time, don't hold your breath on getting too many updates at a time. I'm trying to work on both of them equally. **


	2. Another Scythe Wielder

**A/N:**

**Too. Tired. For. Author's. Note. **

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I do not own any of the anime!**

**Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo; Soul Eater is owned by Atsushi Okubo; Trinity is owned by my friend. **

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**Another Scythe Wielder**

"Are you kidding me?" Soul barked. He glanced down the road to see if they were still running so he could stop them, but they were already out of sight. "Damn." he cursed under his breath.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Liz asked like it wasn't even a question but more of a demand. "Those guys wont know what they're getting into and if they run into the Kishin they'll be killed."

"Right!" Kid shouted, "Let's go!" He took off running down the street with the others on his heels.

Everyone they ran by watched with curiosity and annoyance at the rowdy group that passed them. The buildings were beginning to get smaller and smaller until they were just tiny family shops. After the students ran past a closed salon, a park began.

"Stop!" Maka shouted.

Everyone halted and turned around to look at her.

"Maka?" Kid questioned.

"What is it?" BlackStar asked.

The scythe technician was blankly staring at the ground. The breath had been immediately knocked out of her the moment they were in front of the park.

_This presence, _she thought to herself, _it's so ominous. Like it's about to crush my very soul. _Then she slowly turned to look toward the trees were heavy and aged making beyond a few hundred feet difficult to see but that didn't mean there wasn't something going on in there.

"Kid, can you sense it too?" she said staring into the dark shadows.

He raised his eyebrows. "Sense what? I haven't been able to sense anything since we got here. It's strange actually…"

That was strange. Kid and Maka are the only ones out of the group who can sense souls but for some reason only she can feel this presence. But for him not to be able to feel this presence was unusual. What was going on?

"Maka?" Soul came to stand next to his partner. He stared at her and felt like if he looked away she would collapse with the way she was acting. "It's in there." He told the rest of the students for his meister. She might not have said it but Soul knew what his partner was thinking.

She was frozen. The one who faced up to the demon sword, Ragnarok, and the Kishin, Asura, was standing there afraid, and he knew it.

The scythe turned to his friends, "You guys go on ahead. We'll catch up with ya in a minute."

"Are you sure?" Kid asked but then took one look at the meister. Her stare was dead blank and her complexion appeared two shades paler.

Soul nodded and watched as his friends ran into the covering of the trees. He hoped they would be safe until they were rejoined. But right now he had to take care of his meister. He looked back at her, "Maka. I don't know what's in there, because I cant sense souls like you, but you have to know that we are a team and I am going to protect you no matter what, alright?"

She didn't blink or react. She was as still as a statue with no emotions. It worried him.

"Maka?" he grabbed her shoulders in an attempt to grab her attention.

Her eyes blinked back into focus on his eyes. She saw the desperation in them and looked away. "I'm sorry Soul. It's just…the last time I felt anything like this, you ended up getting hurt." The memories of her trying to escape the wrath of Ragnarok and Crona flooded her mind. The way she felt so useless and weak that she couldn't stop the demon sword from slicing open Soul's chest. How she watched as her weapon collapsed to the ground unconscious from the loss of blood. Going through those doors into that church was the worst decision she'd ever made. Now the choice to go into the park in front of her was starting to equal the consequences of going into the church with Crona.

"Listen, we're a lot stronger than we were when we faced Crona and Ragnarok. _We_ being the both of us, Maka." She looked back up to Soul's crimson eyes and he smiled his toothy grin. "And _we_ can do this."

How was it, that even in the worst situations, Soul could always expand the tiniest sliver of courage in her to the size of the moon? When everything seemed hopeless and the only option that seemed logical was give up her weapon always brought her out of those negative thoughts.

Again, this was one of those pep talks that got through to her, "Right. Let's go catch up to everyone else."

Soul grinned even harder.

They both crossed over the boundary from pavement to grass, running side by side. Maka looked over at her weapon and smiled. If only he knew how much of an affect he had on her decision making. If it weren't for him, who knows how many mistakes she would be making daily, even if he has his fair share himself.

Maka started searching for her friends soul wavelengths and found them gathered together not too far from where they were. As they got closer to the small group they began stalking more than running. Maka was paying particular attention to her surroundings. Even if she might not have as high of senses as BlackStar, she still knew what to look for in enemy territory.

Moments later Soul and Maka found Kid, Liz, Patty, BlackStar, and Tsubaki hiding behind some trees. Kidd noticed the arrival of the weapon and meister and gave the motion to be quiet. She joined the grim reaper who was resting against the bark of an oak tree. Soul joined BlackStar at another Oak tree.

"It's over there." Kid whispered to her and pointed behind his back.

Maka and Soul snuck their heads around the trunks to see where Kid was pointing. Then they found their target. In a clearing a few hundred feet wide surrounded by more trees, was the Kishin. However, it didn't look like a normal Kishin. It was more…human. In fact, it looked like an overly gothic guy. His skin was paler than bone and medium length black hair framed his head. A white, almost cloak uniform, covered his body along with a weird white cap that engulfed half of the back part of his head. He was fairly skinny and didn't look like much of a fighter even though a sheathed sword was placed at his hip. It was unusual because he was just standing there staring out into the park like he was waiting for something to happen.

Maka tried sensing for a soul but when she looked closer she gasped when she realized why Kid hadn't been able to sense anything.

"He has no soul." she said with fear coating her words. Never before had she met anyone who actually didn't have a soul. Even Kishins had souls; they were evil but they were still souls.

Everyone looked at her wide eyed.

"I think we need to get out of here." Liz said cowardly.

"Kid, do you know of a human being that has no soul?" Maka asked the reaper.

He shook his head and then jerked his head up as he remembered something. "Wait. Actually, I have heard of something that doesn't have a soul, but I've never seen one or even knew that they would come around here." then he turned to look around the tree. "They're called hollows and there are only a few differences between Kishins and hollows. Hollows are more spirits than beings and of course they have no soul what-so-ever. They are called hollows because of a hole that sits in the middle of their chest. The hole represents a chain link that connects the soul of a human to it's body and when they die the chain is broken. A hollow is a soul that has had it's humanity eaten by other hollows."

"How do we take care of it?" Soul asked.

"I don't know. I've never had to deal with one. My father has only told me about them but never told me how to get rid of them. I do know that we can't just leave it here because they are dangerous to humans."

"Well then, just leave it to me." BlackStar puffed up.

"No BlackStar, I have to find out from my father - " Kid started but it was too late.

The assassin ran out from behind the tree and started making his way to the hollow.

"BlackStar! No!" Tsubaki shouted as she watched her meister attack without a weapon.

Everyone came out from behind their hiding spots to see what was going to happen.

The hollow turned his head to face his opponent with bright green cat eyes. No emotions played across his face as BlackStar narrowed in on him.

"TAKE THIS!" BlackStar hollered and slid in front of the slender hollow with yellow sparks coming from his clenched fists. He shoved his hands into the gut of the hollow and surged his soul's wavelength into it's target. The students felt the shock and watched in awe at the raw power from their friend but their surprise quickly turned to that of horror.

BlackStar glanced up to see the damage he caused but only saw the two green eyes staring back at him.

"I'm sorry. Was that supposed to hurt?" the hollow spoke in an almost monotone voice. There were no emotions in this guy but the only one he seemed to show right now was slight amusement at BlackStar's attempt.

BlackStar glared up to his opponent. Then the hollow's eyes shifted to his left and in an instant he disappeared leaving the assassin attempting to catch his balance.

"What the hell?" He asked stunned.

Everyone gasped when they saw that BlackStar's attack had no affect on him and then he vanished.

"Maka, where'd he go?" Soul asked shifting his eyesight around the perimeter.

"I don't know. I can't find him!" She shouted. This wasn't good. They were at a complete disadvantage right now. "BlackStar get out of there now!" she ordered her stubborn friend.

BlackStar glanced back to his friends but didn't oblige by her demands.

"You're not going anywhere kid." came another voice.

Then another heavier man quickly appeared behind the assassin, smiling. There was no time for BlackStar to do anything but get a glance at the one behind him. The man rose one of his huge fists into the air and slammed it right into the young boy. Cracks of bone could be heard by the rest of the students as they watched in horror as their friend was struck in the middle of his person and was thrust with a powerful force towards them. He bounced on the ground a couple of times before eventually rolling to the side of them, unconscious.

"BlackStar!" They all shouted.

Blood was crawling out of his mouth and he appeared to be having a tough time breathing. There were diffidently a few bones broken, if not all of them. Tsubaki ran to him and cradled his form. He wasn't responding which wasn't a good sign. The two meisters and their weapons looked back at their attackers and nearly jumped when the first hollow appeared again, standing next to his friend. Their forms were complete opposite. One being smaller and skinny and the other a gigantic beast. Their skin colors were different too, with the larger one's being darker than his comrade's.

"So who are these brats, Ulqiorra?" the large man asked uninterested in the humans before him.

"These must be the students that Lord Aizen ordered us to find." the named Ulqiorra answered.

"Who is Aizen?" Kid asked a little more than angry. He didn't know if his anger was a reaction of his friend being beaten and unconscious or if it was fear.

The giant man began laughing, "Looks like this one's got a temper Ulqiorra."

Kid gritted his teeth.

"Soul." Maka demanded.

The weapon looked at her and nodded, "Right!"

His body soon became engulfed in a blinding blue aura as he began transforming into his weapon form. His appearance quickly morphed from human to a red and black bladed scythe which landed in the palms of it's wielder.

Maka stood in front of everyone else ready to defend her friends. "I don't know who the hell you are or why you're here but you can't stay." the technician threatened.

_She's shaking. _Soul realized inside his soul. _C'mon Maka…hang in there._

"Yammy," Ulqiorra called, "that's the girl. The one with the angel soul."

"Really? I don't see what's so special about her." Yammy said. "Oh well, this should be easy enough." then in an instant he disappeared and reappeared in front of her. He towered over everyone and intimidated them to their very core with his massive size.

"Maka! He's going to attack!" Soul shouted to his meister. But it was useless she was baffled and struck with fear.

"Lights out girlie." He raised his fist like before for another attack.

"Maka!" Her friends and weapon shouted as his fist closed in on the girl. Maka closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I girl shouted from behind them.

Yammy ceased his attack at the voice.

"Huh?" the scythe meister opened her eyes to see her attacker had stopped and was looking behind her. Then from her peripheral vision she saw a figure stop next to her.

"You're…" Maka started.

"Hey, it's the girl that ran into Soul." Liz finished.

The girl put her hands in the pockets of her hoodie. "I'll say it again, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" this time she smirked after the suggestion.

"Get out of here. You don't know what you're dealing with." Maka informed her but the girl didn't seem to abide.

Yammy started grinning, "And who would you have in mind?" He seemed a little nervous now and not as cocky like he was a while ago.

His question made her smirk, "How about me?"

"Fine!" Yammy raised his fist again for another hit.

"Maka!" Soul shouted.

The girl glanced over to the weapon and meister then back up to Yammy who was now thrusting his fist at the two of them.

Maka didn't know what happened next but what she did know that her hands were empty and weren't grasping onto Soul's handle. Soul was now in the hands of the girl who was wielding him. The meister watched as the girl jabbed the blunt end of the scythe at his fist, stopping the attack. She must be pretty strong to avoid something that made BlackStar lose consciousness. Then the girl swung the weapon so that the blade end batted away the fist from them. The girl twirled Soul around above her head then put all her weight into one swing that cut Yammy from his neck to his right hip making blood spout from the open wound. But she still wasn't done there; the girl jumped into the air, level with Yammy's head and twirled around to use the bladed end again to strike Yammy upside the head and send him to the ground a few feet away from them.

The weapons and meister watched as this girl wielded a scythe with the utmost of ease. She diffidently knew how to use a one effectively. Maka was in awe at how this strange girl used her partner like she'd been practicing with him for years.

Finally the girl landed back on the ground in front of the scythe meister in a crouching position. The girl stood up and looked Maka in the eyes.

"You shouldn't let your fear get in the way of your skills." She suggested handing her back Soul.

Maka looked down at her weapon then up at the girl before taking the scythe. "Soul are you alright?"

"Y-yeah…I'm fine." He sounded a little stunned. Maybe from having someone else use him in battle?

"I know that wasn't the first time you froze up in a battle against a strong opponent."

"What?" Maka gasped.

"How do you know that?" Kid demanded from the girl.

She looked at him, "Her weapon, Soul, showed me."

Kid was about to ask another question when Yammy began getting up.

"Oh, c'mon Yammy…haven't you learned your lesson already? I mean, now it's just sad." The girl taunted.

"Damn you Trinity." he cursed at her.

Trinity ignored him for the moment and looked at their other opponent. "Now, Ulqiorra, before the others get here, how about you tell me what Aizen wants here. He only sends the two of you on a mission when he's interested in someone."

The hollow blankly stared at Trinity without an answer.

She sighed, "Normally I can read people easily, but with you it's like a brick wall." Then she jerked her head up.

The students were taken back as people dressed in black kimonos started appearing in front of them alongside Trinity. An orange haired guy, a short black haired girl, a blonde girl, a red haired guy, and a short white haired boy. The white haired boy's outfit was different from the others because of the white haori that covered the black kimono. The number ten was on his back in the Japanese symbol.

"About time you guys got here." Trinity stated.

"Give us a break, not everyone is as fast as you." the orange haired guy shot back.

Trinity chuckled.

Yammy made his way over to his comrade bloody and bruised.

"It seems that our job is done here." Ulqiorra said and with that the both of them vanished.

"Hey come back here!" The red haired guy shouted.

"Renji, leave them." the white haired boy ordered and turned around to see the students, "We have other things to take care of."

Renji looked behind him and sighed.

"Let's go." the white haired boy ordered and all of them disappeared, including Trinity.

Soul transformed back into his human form and stood next to his petrified meister. "Are you alright Maka?"

She let out a breath that she'd been holding for a while now, "Yeah."

Then Soul turned back around to where there was a battle not very long ago. "What the hell was that all about?"

**

* * *

A/N:**

**Ok…I'll write something here. This was the main scene that I had in my head; when the meisters and weapons met their counter parts, the soul reapers…and Trinity. I'm trying to keep everyone in character as best I can, but if I'm not then go ahead and give me a virtual slap upside the head. **

**Yes, another cliff hanger! Don't worry, BlackStar is gonna be fine. **

**Hmm…can't think of anything else. Reviews are loved by the way!**

**Oh, but I will say one thing…I haven't really thought up a plot for this so basically after this chappy I'm gonna be winging it so if I get too out of hand then go ahead and tell me to go gather my thought up someplace or something. Gah! I'm too tired! That's it…good night. **


	3. Healing Consequences

**A/N: **

**Ok…so I'm really into this story and have a lot planned for it. So I guess what I'm saying is I don't know if I might continue the other story I have. I'll try to work on it as much as I can but this one really has my attention and is quite the little distraction.**

**Thank you Black Cat Angel, EaglefootMoonflightVipertail, tlg, and Jejje for reviewing. And thank you to everyone else that has favorited, story alerted, and probably bookmarked this story. I appreciate all the love you guys. ^_^ **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own any of the anime!**

**Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo; Soul Eater is owned by Atsushi Okubo; Trinity is owned by my friend. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Healing Consequences**

{BACK IN THE DEATH ROOM}

"They were all dressed strange except the girl that ran into Soul. The rest of them had on black robes but one had a white one over his and he looked like a little boy." Maka explained to Lord Death and Spirit. Maka, Soul, Kid, Patty, and Liz were discussing what they witnessed while BlackStar was unconscious in the infirmary with Tsubaki at his side. Nygus was working on getting him healed.

"Hmm." Lord Death pondered.

"But that wasn't the weird part." Maka stated. "The girl, Trinity, well…when the bigger of the two came after me I froze and couldn't even wield Soul. But, she took a hold of him and used him like Soul was her weapon."

The scythe meister had to stop herself from continuing. Anger was beginning to wash over her from the flashbacks. Was this jealousy she was feeling? Because another girl beside herself could wield Soul? She glanced over to him from under her bangs. He seemed awfully quiet since they got back.

"What exactly attacked you?" Spirit asked.

"They were hollows. But…not ones that I've ever seen." Kid answered. "Although, these ones seemed stronger somehow. They weren't scared of us and the biggest one was practically mocking us. Dad, we don't deal with hollows so why would they be so close?"

Spirit looked at his master who was still thinking to himself.

"What I want to know is who were all those guys that came and scared them off?" Maka asked.

The students had a lot of answers and they weren't getting much. Kid knows very little about the subject from his father but even he was clueless with some of these questions.

"They're called Soul Reapers." Stein said behind the students.

"And those hollows are called Espada." Someone unfamiliar answered.

The students glanced behind them to see Professor Stein with two others. A perfectly fit brunette girl and a short, spiky, white haired boy. The girl had on a black halter-top which showed off her dark shoulders with the hem of the back of her shirt extending out almost like a cape. Four large pendants buttoned up the front of the unusual clothing. Ebony pants showed off her sculpted thighs and fanned out near her calves and nearly hid the black shoes that she wore. Again, her dark hair was tied into a tight ponytail at the top of her head. The boy wore a casual collared black t-shirt with the number '49' embroidered over his heart. It fit him close and displayed his physique. His tan pants covered the slender legs that held him up and looked pretty comfy for a guy. They stood on each side of the professor.

"It's you." Maka breathed seeing the girl for the third time that night.

"Ah, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. I've heard many things about you." Lord Death finally spoke to greet his new guests.

"Wait, isn't that the child prodigy?" Spirit asked.

"Sure is." the girl answered the weapon, "_Child_ prodigy." She grinned at the word.

Toshiro glared up at her.

"Anyways," Trinity continued, "I don't think we actually got to introduce ourselves before. My name's Trinity."

"And I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of squad ten of the thirteen court guard squad." Toshiro spoke.

"What brings the two of you here?" Spirit asked a bit annoyed.

"Death, we need to talk." Trinity answered.

"Hm? What about?"

The short captain started walking until he was in line with the students, between Kid and Soul, who were watching him. He barely reached their heads but stood as tall as he could with his hands nestled in the pockets of his pants.

"We know about the Kishin that got loose and nearly destroyed the world."

"If you knew then why didn't you Soul Reapers get off your high horses and come help us?" Spirit shot back.

"Enough, Spirit." Lord Death stopped him.

"We didn't act upon it because of orders. Death, you and your students here are responsible for the living world and the evil kishins who inhabit it. As for us Soul Reapers we take care of the hollows that living humans can't see."

"And where does Trinity sit with all of this?" Stein asked walking around the group of students to stand next to the weapon and Lord Death.

"Oh, I'm Switzerland. I help out who ever I can but that doesn't mean that I belong to just the Soul Society or the DWMA." She said behind the meisters and weapons.

"We've also heard that you've been having trouble yourselves. If I remember, the rumors were that three of your captains betrayed the Soul Society and stole the Hogyoku." Death recalled.

"Yep, and with the Hogyoku he's evolving hollows into Arrancar. Those two that you saw were called Espada. They're the highest level of Arrancar and they _aren't _to be taken lightly." Trinity answered walking up to stand next to Toshiro and Soul.

The students remembered how Yammy easily knocked BlackStar like he was nothing but a worthless insect. What Trinity was saying was true, these guys can't be taken for granted.

"My, my, I didn't realize how much you've grown, Trinity." Spirit said in that seductive voice he always gives to impress ladies. Maka rolled her eyes at her father while Soul just glared at him.

Trinity growled loud enough for the scythe to hear, "Bite me, Spirit."

"Hmm…feisty." Stein noted at the fearful expression on his ex-weapon's face. "So, what were they doing in that city?"

"That's what we'd like to know." Toshiro answered.

Maka froze remembering what that gothic looking one was talking about. They way he looked at her when he realized that she was the reason they were there made her skin crawl. Those dead eyes, not even the kishin Asura put that much fear into he

"Me…" the scythe meister spoke barely above a whisper.

"What Maka?" Soul asked making everyone look over to the scythe meister.

"The one guy, he said that this 'Lord Aizen' was looking for me because of my 'angel soul', remember?" she answered recalling what happened to them earlier.

Trinity stepped out from line and strode over to stand in front of the technician. She looked her dead in the eyes and acted like she was searching for something. But, what could she be trying to find in a girl like her?

"You're Spirit's daughter aren't you?" She asked still keeping her eyes on her.

"Wha - how do you know that?" the stunned Maka asked.

"Because of your scent." then she glanced over to Kid. "For instance I know that you're Death's son. And the two girls that are standing next to you are sisters."

"Scent?" Soul asked puzzled, "Like a dog?"

Trinity glanced back at the other white haired boy in the room and smiled. "You could say that. I have a lot stronger senses compared to you guys. But I'm not bragging or nothin'." she gloated and turned on heel.

"So then what was that all about?" Kid asked as he watched the spunky girl stand out far enough to see all of them.

"I wanted to see exactly what Aizen saw in her."

"And?" Lord Death pressed.

Trinity turned her head to look at the three adults, "She diffidently has some special soul, I'll give her that, but what makes her really valuable is the blood that comes from both weapon and meister parents. Because of that she can become both." Then she turned around to look at Maka, "And that's exactly what Aizen is looking for. He wants to find a strong weapon to help him in that nasty plan he has. You could say she's kinda like me that way. Not being one or the other but two halves of a whole."

"What do you mean by that?" Liz asked.

Trinity smiled at the tall blonde, "You could say I'm a special child."

Toshiro snorted, "That's an understatement."

"She means that she comes from two very strong fighting beings and is known as the half-blood." Stein answered clearer. "Where is Nuuri*?"

Trinity glanced up. "I'm guessing she's sleeping."

Toshiro chuckled.

It was odd, Trinity seemed to have two personalities. The serious one that is so entwined with the fight at hand and then the goofier one that was showing itself to us no. If Maka hadn't witnessed it herself, she never would've guessed that this free-spirited girl was the same one who took a hold of Soul and fended off that giant Espada.

"Where are the others that were with you?" Soul asked the captain that was still next to him. And here he was thinking that he was the only one with unusual white hair.

"They're off taking care of another hollow that's closer to home." Toshiro answered.

"Speaking of which, Toshiro," Trinity started coming to stand in front of the young captain, "maybe you better go check on them. You never know what kind of trouble they could be getting themselves into. I mean, you _did_ leave Ichigo and Renji together and it doesn't help Rangiku is there. Besides, those two have really been slacking off with the hollows."

Toshiro sighed; he knew she was right. "Can you take care of things here?"

Trinity shrugged her shoulders. "What's there to take care of?"

Toshiro smiled at his friend before he tensed up and vanished.

"Ok, what the hell is that?" Soul asked as he stepped back from the sudden disappearance of the guy he was standing next to.

Trinity looked at him with a smile, "It's called flash-step." After her answer she too was gone.

The students glanced around the room and learned that she made her way to stand next to Stein like she'd been there the whole time.

"It's a technique that the Soul Reapers and I use when we're trying to get from point A to point B a lot faster than just running." then she stared down the students, "Are there anymore questions or are you finished quizzing me?"

"I do have one question." Lord Death announced.

Trinity acknowledged him.

"Would you be willing to heal BlackStar? The attack that he sustained cause a number of bones to be broken and if you could help him it would make it easier on him and Nygus." He asked.

"You mean the loud mouth that decided to try and take Ulqiorra on by himself?" she asked unimpressed by the assassin's idiotic attempt.

"The very one." Stein answered.

"Sure." Then she narrowed her eyes. "But only if I get to teach him a thing or two about keeping a low profile."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Lord Death brought up.

Trinity raised an eyebrow at him, "What's not a bad idea?"

"You training these students."

"Whoa now…I'm not here to train anybody. I'm only here to make sure that the Espada aren't going to make a mess of the city trying to find this girl." Trinity argued. "I'm busy enough with my own training. After two years of not fighting and then being slung right back into it, takes a toll on you both physically and mentally."

"Then why don't you have them help you with your training and in turn you give them a few pointers?" Death reasoned.

Trinity opened her mouth to say something but then just gave up and sighed. She must've dealt with him before to know that arguing with someone who has a one track mind is basically pointless.

"Fine, I'll do it. But I'm not gonna be downgraded to some babysitter."

"Then it's settled." He confirmed and clapped his big white block hands together. "Now, Stein, if you and the students would kindly show Trinity to BlackStar so she can take care of him."

"Yes sir." The students agreed harmoniously.

Trinity blinked a couple of times at the meisters and weapons, "You sure have them well trained, don't ya?"

Stein chuckled while the friends exchanged looks.

"Follow us." Stein informed the girl.

XxXxX

The five students and teacher guided their guest through the empty halls of the DWMA. It must've been well close to eleven o'clock on a Friday night in Death City. Of course no one else was accompanying the hallways so the friends had no one to talk to besides themselves.

"So Trinity, how old are you now?" Stein asked the girl. The rest of the students hushed up when they heard the new conversation start.

Trinity giggled to herself at the curiosity of these guys. "I'm eighteen."

"It's amazing how young you are and you still have all this knowledge of combat." he pointed out.

"Stein, I don't care how many times I'm able to heal myself, you are _not_ sticking a scalpel in me." She warned after practically reading his mind.

Stein laughed and scratched the back of his head. "So you still remember the stories?"

"All too clearly." she narrowed her eyes at the mad scientist.

"So how do you all know each other?" Maka asked curious at how Trinity seems so familiar with Lord Death, her father, and Professor Stein.

"Soul Reapers and Meisters are a lot a like; they hunt down the souls of humans that have turned evil. I became a part of the Soul Society about four years ago, but I don't abide by a lot of their rules because in my mind, head captain Yamamoto has lost a few too many screws. So if I see something that seems out of place I take it into my own hands. Basically what happens in the Soul Society is heard by Lord Death and what happens here is heard by the Soul Society. I met most of your teachers a few years when I was alone on a mission sent to try and find a hollow that was hard to track down. That's when I ran into the DWMA and Lord Death himself. You could say we all kind of bonded, but I went back to the Soul Society after finding the hollow." she answered her question in detail.

Stein snorted, "I remember hearing about that fight. It must've taken you no more than five minutes to kill it. I assume you could probably do it in less than a minute now."

"Wow." Liz and Patty said in unison.

"So who's this…Nory?" Maka asked remembering Stein had asked about that name to her before.

Trinity laughed at the failed attempt to pronounce the name, "Nuuri." she corrected, "She's like my counter-part; she keeps me in check so to speak."

"Does that mean you've gotten a better handle over her power?" Stein asked.

Trinity nodded with a smile, "Sure have."

Maka glanced over to her scythe who was currently walking with his eyes glued to the floor. "Soul are you ok? You've been pretty quiet since we got back." Maka said trying to grab her partner's attention.

"He's just worried about you, that's all." Trinity informed putting her hands behind her head.

Soul stiffened up. "Ya know, I never asked you to go peering into my soul." he glowered at the girl.

"I didn't, that was your own doing. When you resonate with Maka you two have to be able to 'read' each other, correct? Well, that's what you did with me, except I'm able to hide my thoughts and emotions a lot better than you." Trinity explained.

"Wait, what happened?" Kid asked intrigued by this new topic.

Trinity sighed. She was getting bored with all of these questions that were bombarding her. "Remember when I said that my senses are higher than yours? Well, that also includes mind probing. I don't exactly read minds but by looking into someone's soul, much like how you two meisters have soul perception, I can basically assume what your next actions are going to be. I mean, why do you think I growled at your dad Maka? Or a few minutes ago when I told Stein that he wasn't going to use me as an experiment? That wasn't just pure dumb luck that I knew what was going in their heads, but because of the special ability I have. When I wielded Soul it was kind of like our souls resonated and connected our minds allowing me to see some things in Soul's mind, like memories."

Now Maka remembered when Trinity reminded her that she's tensed up in battle before against a strong opponent. She was talking about her battle with Crona and Ragnarok. She peaked into Soul's mind during the fight and saw what must've been on his mind at the time. He was thinking about how she so easily froze up and couldn't fight and that the same thing happened during the fight with the Espada. Soul was worried that she was going to get hurt this time.

"Hmm…so how about sharing some of those thoughts?" Liz pushed.

"How about we don't?" Soul asked a little outraged that someone managed to read him better than Maka.

Trinity smiled, "Sorry, but that's not my place to say anything."

"Aw…" Patty groaned.

"Alright we're here." Kid announced when he stopped in front of a closed oak door.

Stein made his way through the young blood to get to the door knob. He turned it and walked in with everyone following closely on his heels. Nygus was standing next to Tsubaki watching him but when the room was suddenly filled she averted her attention to the guests.

"Oh hey guys." Tsubaki greeted.

"Hey Tsubaki." Maka greeted her friend and came to stand next to her looking at BlackStar. "How is he?"

"He's stable." Nygus started looking at his charts. "It looks like he took quite the beating; 6 broken ribs, shoulder dislocated, and a broken arm. If I didn't know any better, I would've guessed that he got run over by a freightliner."

"Is he going to be ok?" Stein asked looking down to see that the young assassin was covered below his neck in bandages with his right arm was wrapped in a cast. He was sweating due to his body trying to heal itself and was breathing shallowly.

"He should be fine, but he wont be fighting for a few weeks." Nygus confirmed and that's when she noticed someone she's never seen before with the rest of them. "And who's this?"

The girl went from looking over the crippled meister to smiling up at the nurse. "My name's Trinity."

Nygus' eyes grew wide, "_The_ Trinity?"

She nodded and walked over to stand in front of BlackStar. Maka and Tsubaki watched as Trinity's eyes scanned up and down the body of their friend.

"Maka…?" Tsubaki started but Trinity already beat her to her question.

"I'm a friend of the DWMA and I'm here because those things that attacked aren't going to be stopping anytime soon." she answered.

Tsubaki stared at the brunette in awe.

Now they knew what Trinity had told them earlier was true. Tsubaki barely said a word and Trinity knew right away what she wanted to know.

All of the students watched as Trinity stuck her hands out over BlackStar's body and started to glow with a blue hue.

"What are you doing?" Tsubaki asked a little puzzled.

Nobody noticed that Trinity's eyes had closed until she opened them up to show her bright golden orbs. They were nothing like Kid's eyes which were plain yellow compared to hers. The pupils had changed form also. They were still fairly round but more football shaped and looked anything but human.

"I'm helping him." She said then looked back down at her hands which started glowing brighter. The aura began to wash over BlackStar's body covering his bandages.

It stayed that way for a while in silence as everyone watched Trinity work. Her eyes kept adjusting over him to see what else needed to be done. Finally, after about five minutes of watching her, the aura from her hands disappeared and she brought them back to rest at her sides. The golden orbs turned back into human eyes and moved to look at BlackStar.

"That's about all I can do." She said still looking down at the assassin. "I repaired his ribs, shoulder, and arm but he still needs to rest. He'll be up and about in a couple of days."

"Thank you, Trinity." Nygus appreciated.

"No problem." she said and smiled but Soul saw that something off in her smile. It seemed that she was smiling through something. Was she not telling us the whole truth?

"I need to talk with Death about something." She decided suddenly and started making her way to the door.

"Alright." Stein said but he also saw something not right with the way she was acting.

All the students watched as the door closed behind her and then turned their attention to a grunting BlackStar.

Slowly his eyes opened to look up at the ceiling and then to his left and right to see everyone surrounding him.

"Hey," he greeted, "what are you all doing here?"

"We came to make sure you were alright." Maka informed him.

"I'm perfectly fine." He puffed up and started to get into a sitting position.

"Take it easy BlackStar." Soul suggested his friend.

"Like I said I'm fine." the assassin reassured. "I thought for sure that that big dummy would've done some real damage to me. I must be a God!" then he started laughing. After his gloating he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Wait a minute BlackStar." Nygus halted him, "Let me check you out before you get up." She took out her stethoscope and started listening to his breathing.

BlackStar sighed and looked down past the bed. "Hey, who's bleeding?" he asked.

"What?" Soul asked.

"None of us are injured." Kid answered glancing around to his friends.

"Then how do you explain that?" He asked pointing at a small pool of dark blood on the ground. Nygus stopped her actions and looked to where he was showing them.

Stein kneeled down and swabbed at the liquid. He stood up with the black substance covering his index and middle finger.

"Is that…" Maka started; petrified, "black…blood?"

"What the hell?" Soul asked gritting his teeth. "Where did that come from?" he knew it couldn't of been him, he wasn't injured nor did his blood look completely black like that.

"Wait, wasn't there where Trinity was standing?" Liz asked looking down to where the ebony substance was.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Another cliffhanger! Haha Told ya BlackStar was going to be fine.**

**And if any part of the discussion was confusing let me know. I'll be happy to answer some questions. But I hope that you guys have a better feel of Trinity. I'm trying to play her as close to how my friend writes her. She's supposed to be _REALLY _sarcastic and jokingly but serious whenever need be. **

***sigh* somehow I think I could've written more but I'm just too lazy. **

**Again, please review. I love reading your comments on this story and seeing the popularity of it rise.**

***Nuuri - This is a character that my friend is thinking about putting into her story but she's not sure yet. They also told me to put in the AN how to pronounce this name. The double 'u' is said like Nurf. The 'r' is rolled. And the 'i' is said as 'e'. I kept trying to say it how my friend told me to say it and it started sounding like 'nerdy' the more it was repeated. if this is confusing, don't worry about it, I was confused at first too :/**


End file.
